The Tale of the Muspah
* Level 8 * Level 10 * Level 10 * Level 20 - NIET nodig, maar kan een voordeel zijn! |quests=Geen |voorwerpen= * Minimaal 400 Coins * Knife * Tinderbox * Spade * 8 water runes * 8 Cosmic runes * 4 Sapphires (obtained during quest) * Hatchet = Axe Aanbevolen voorwerpen: * Waterrobes en waterskins * Dramen staff of Lunar staff (Fairy ring code D-K-S) * Pickaxe * Chisel }} De ontdekking van een nieuwe grot thumb|Erjolf bij de grot Om de Quest te starten moet je met Erjolf praten. Hij is te vinden ten noordoosten van Rellekka, ten oosten van Olaf Hradson de bergpas op. Erjolf is een jonge die een Fremmennik wilt worden, en daarvoor moet hij zijn Trials halen. Hij zag wat cools in de grot, waardoor hij zeker zal slagen en indruk zal maken. Hij zag een groot armour met spijkers. Ga de grot in en volg hem. Je zult uitkomen in de binnen grot. Het ingevroren armour Hij wil dat je het ijs laat smelten zodat je het armour eruit kan halen. Vraag hem hoe je dit moet doen en hij zal je vertellen dat je een vlot moet bouwen en het vervolgens in brand steken. Daarna laat moet je het naar het ijs blok laten varen zodat het gaat smelten. Hij zal je laten zien hoe je een vlot maakt. Ook moet je kijken naar de stroming van het water. Als je die weet, kun je het bootje naar het midden laten varen. Je kunt vier bronnen blokkeren en openen om de stroming te beïnvloeden. Via een noordelijke gang komt water binnen, via de westelijke, oostelijke en zuidelijke gaat water naar buiten. Pak een aantal houtjes van de stapel en snijd ze tot fire rafts. Het ijs laten smelten Als het ijs om het ijs blok gesmolten is, moet je weer met Erjolf praten. Armour? thumb|Het ingevroren beest Als je met Erjolf praat zul je het blok beten kunnen bekijken en erachter komen dat het eigenlijk een beest is. Vraag wat je moet doen. Hij vertelt je dat hij de Natural historian in het Trollweiss Hunter Area zag. Ga de grot uit en loop vervolgens naar het noorden, naar het Hunter gebied. Ga het plateau op en loop naar het noorden. De Natural historian zal hier zijn. Praat met hem. Hij wilt dat je het beest omschrijft. Zeg hem het volgende: 1. The monster is yellow, 2. Has four arms, 3. Has no legs like a snail, 4. A spiky head 5. Spikey tail, 6. And crab claws. De Natural historian zal je vertellen dat het een mysterieus wezen is. Vraag aan hem waar je informatie kunt vinden. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij een verhaal over een standbeeld in de woestijn heeft gehoord, die ongeveer hetzelfde eruit ziet als het beest dat jij beschreef. Hij zal je een gratis Lumbridge teletab geven waardoor je gelijk naar Lumbridge kan teleporteren. Het standbeeld in de woestijn thumb|left|Ali en het standbeeld thumb|De locatie van het standbeeld Teleporteer met je teletab naar Lumbridge. Ga naar de Shantay Pass en ga vervolgens met het tapijt, of lopend, naar Pollnivneach. Ga vanaf Pollnivneach naar het noordoosten, langs de rivier, en je zult een standbeeld vinden, die bedekt is onder het zand. Graaf het standbeeld op en opeens zal een persoon genaamd Ali the Wise verschijnen. Hij zegt dat hij lang naar het standbeeld heeft gezocht. Praat met hem en vertel hem over het wezen dat je gevonden hebt. Hij vertelt je dat het een Muspah is, maar het niet bestaat. Hij verteld je dat het slechts een fabeltje is. Vraag hem of hij denkt dat het een mythe is. Hij zegt dat deze wereld door verschillende rassen wordt bewoond. Eén van die rassen vertellen een volksverhaal over de Muspah. Het is dus gewoon een verzonnen verhaal. Een god combineerde de meest angstaanjagende onderdelen en maakte een monster die niet op deze wereld bekend is. Gelukkig werkte het monster niet. Als het zou werken, is het gemakkelijk te verslaan. Vraag waarom je het dan toch hebt gevonden. Hij zegt dat hij het niet weet, maar dat er krachtige magiërs in de mythe meespelen. Vraag hoe je het ijs weg moet krijgen. Hij wil het wel vertellen, op voorwaarde dat je hem op de hoogte houdt van wat je vindt. Je belooft het hem en hij vertelt hoe het moet. Hij vertelt je dat dit moet doen doormiddel van 4 sapphires. De Muspah ontdooien thumb|Een speler die de [[Muspah ontdooid|left]] Ga weer terug naar de grot. Ali the Wise zal je een gratis Camelot teleport geven. Ga terug naar de grot en praat vervolgens met Erjolf. Loop de brug over en plaatst de sapphires rond het ijs en betover ze vervolgens. Het ijsblok zal nu ontdooien. De Muspah zal nu vrijkomen. Erjolf is erg blij en wilt de Muspah laten zien om indruk te maken. Opeens ontwaakt de Muspah en Erjolf rent bang de grot uit. Praat met het beest en hij zal dan veranderen in een Mahjarrat genaamd Jhallan. Hij zal je vertellen hij zich zelf per ongeluk om toverde in een Muspah en vervolgens werd ingevroren. Hij zegt dat hij zal duizenden jaren zit ingevroren. Hij is op het moment erg zwak en heeft jouw hulp nodig. Hij vraagt als je hem wilt helpen het ritueel af te maken, waar hij naar toe wilde gaan. Het ritueel afmaken thumb|[[Jhallan klaar voor het ritueel]] Stem erin mee om hem te helpen en ga de grot uit. Praat met Erjolf. Vraag hem hoe je een kano kan maken en waar je heen moet varen. Hij weet wel iets. Ga naar het Trollweiss Hunter Area, en loop gelijk naar het westen. Praat daar met Erjolf en maak vervolgens je kano. Vaar daarmee weg en je zult aankomen in een geheel nieuw gebied, wat vele mensen geloven dat dat het veel besproken noorden is. Ga de grot in en praat daar met Jhallan. Hij vraagt je of je een goede plek wilt zoeken, waar het koud is, waar geen wezens lopen, waar geen water loopt, wat geen tunnel is en wat donker is. Loop helemaal naar het meest zuidwestelijke puntje van de grot en vraag of dit een goede plek is. Hij vind het een goede plek en vraagt of je hem weer wilt betoveren. Leg alle sapphires om hem heen probeer hem te chanteren. Vraag of hij een trofee voor de jongen wilt maken: een staart van de Muspah. Hij stemt toe en geeft al zijn laatste krachten uit om een staart te maken. Hij zal zichzelf nu in een ijs blok betoveren, waar hij zal rusten en op krachten komen. De trofee voor Erjolf Ga weer terug de grot uit en vaar weer naar het Trollweiss Hunter Area. Praat daar met Erjolf en geef hem de trofee. Hij zal blij zijn en je belonen. Beloning center * 1 Questpunt * 1.000 (Magic) Experience * 800 (Mining) Experience * 800 (Woodcutting) Experience * 500 (Firemaking) Experience * 200 Experience lamp van de Natural Historian * 4 Sapphires * Een nieuwe Slayer grot, vol met Jellies * De mogelijkheid om van Ali the Wise informatie aan te horen over de Mahjarrats. Weetjes *Tijdens de Quest, is er een nieuw gebied bijgekomen en is een gedeelte van het noorden. *Spelers kunnen van nu af aan Sapphires hakken met Mining. *Op de dag van uitkomst, kwam er in de Quik Chat een optie te staan: Mysteries of the Mahjarrat een toekomstige Quest. *De Quest is vernoemd naar de Muspah tail, die je aan Erjolf geeft. *Een nieuwe Mahjarrat is gevonden, en we zijn heel veel informatie te weten gekomen over de Mahjarrats. en:The Tale of the Muspah Categorie:Quests Categorie:Mahjarrat